1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an image based on regions divided from an image frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image frame may include a single characteristic or several different characteristics. Conventionally, filtering has been applied to the entire image frame without considering different characteristics of the image frame.
In this case, quality of the image frame may be reduced after the filtering and excessive resources may be used. Additionally, an effect of compression of the image frame may be unsatisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need to improve an image processing result by considering respective characteristics of the image frame.